She's Your Everything
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Hiya people's This little baby is basically about the love Naruto was promised from Sasuke but was eventually shattered when he found out about Sasuke's betrayal to him with Sakura. That's basically the whole deal so I hope u guys R&R this.


LS7: That's right you guys I'm Back Who missed Me?!

Sasuke:……………….

L:…………………….

Trunks:………………

Deidara:……………..

LS7:SNIFFS ANYBODY!!

Naruto: MEEEEEEE!! YOU GIVE ME FREE RAMEN

Sasuke and the rest of the crew: NO DUH!!

LS7 and Naruto: LS7 doesn't own The Veronicas or their song..(Everything I'm Not)

LS7: Anything else I don't own…?

Tyson: Umm Naruto and Sasuke?

Max: That's right…

"She's Your Everything"

" TALKING"

'THINKING'

Naruto's P.O.V.

At first we were just rivals, you and I and then after that Haku and Zabuza incident on the bridge when I held your nearly limp body close to my chest, our hearts were beating with one drum and then I realized that I had developed feelings for you. I knew that someone like you with a famous reputation couldn't love the kyuubi's vessel like me. It was when that snake Orochimaru decided to show up give you a curse mark, invade Kohona and then…and then.. We fight as if we were meant to fight the other. You fight with all your might using everything to stop me from stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life for what? Revenge against Itachi? Maybe I'll never understand about family like you tell me as your body is held me mine and my red eyes glare into the your black ones. The battle heats up and all I remember is there's a pain in chest from your Chidori but that's not the only type of pain I felt, you whispered something in my ear as you let me fall to the earth. "I Love you Naruto" that's what you told me and before blackness decides to take over, your pale lips connect to mine in way that proves to me your hidden love for me. That's was my other pain, deep in my heart as I lay here helpless watching go to Orochimaru for power. "I come back for you Naruto and then we will be together". That's what I vaguely hear as I finally pass out. 'I'll find you Sasuke, I made a promise to Sakura and now myself to find you and I will always love you'.

2 YR LATER SKIP(SHIPPUDEN STYLE)

Naruto P.O.V. (again)

It's been about two years since you went away Sasuke and a lot has happened. The rookie nine including Sakura and I have been accepted a chunins while Shikamaru is on his way in becoming a jounin and Gaara became the kazaekazae of the sand village. But it's obvious that you know because three months ago Kakashi sensei and the other shinobi found you nearly dead at the leaf village gates. I was shocked that you didn't get punished for what you did but since you killed Orochimaru and Itachi, you were regarded as a hero. I leave my shabby old apartment and run through the village towards our usual training grounds hoping to see you today. Of course I see you leaning over the railing looking cool as ever while Sakura-chan is giggling to you in your ear. I paid no heed to it but when I said good morning to you both , you ignore me. 'Why Sasuke? Why? What did do to make you mad?' I'm about to walk closer to you when you walk up to me and you punched me in the face and now I'm on the ground crying and bleed from my lip. I look up to you for answers but all I receive is a cold hard glare and a smirk that isn't you. What you said to me hurt me more than your punch. "Naruto, poor simple fool did you actual think that I loved you? That we had some sort of thing going on and that I came back for your pathethic ass? HA!" "When I realized that Itachi was killed by me and I truly became the last Uchiha alive, I wanted to rebirth the clan to it's original status and having you, a pathethic excuse for a ninja with a demon in you as my wife would have definitely have ruined me. So I came back to have Sakura as the person I can have my children with and of course she said yes to it. Sorry Naruto but I don't and will NEVER EVER LOVE YOU!!". Sakura looked at me with a harsher glare that I'd ever seen her have. When we were kids, I used to have a crush on her but then it was just a sister love for but not anymore. " It's actually funny that you used to like me and now Sasuke !? Please your not good enough for me or Sasuke. Right Sasuke-kun"? "Hn." "You see, no one wants you" said Sakura as she latched herself to Sasuke's arm. They both left me alone there in tears and pain. I was a fool to think Sasuke, Sakura or anyone for that matter to ever love me. As I sit here a year later in my apartment watching both you and Sakura kissing each other after your little shopping spree and still having the village worship you like a prophet, I will always wonder this Sasuke Uchiha…..

'Is she your everything?'

LS7:OMG I hope this isn't 2 short like my other Naruto story TT I wrote this after listening 2 the song Everything I'm not by The Veronicas so can everyone please-

All the guys in the beginning: Please review..


End file.
